Blood Stone Dex
The Blood Stone Dex is one of the most popular dexes on Pokedox, having won one Choice Award. It uses one of AJ's palletes, called Blood Stone Origin In mid September, 2007, newbie spriter TMoF, with the intention of created a pallete with effects, created the Blood Stone pallete, inspired by the grey face of one who has lost a lot of blood. The first verion of the pallete was simple at best, using grey and red, which the Pokemon's head being soaked in red blood, and droplets dripping from the areas with the blood. The colours of the palletes have never changed for nearly two years, however more shades have been added, as well as more effects (such as gunwounds and gashed). As of June 15th 2009, only five people are allowed to use the pallete, and they are AJ~, Pokefreak31, Allie~, Hawk and BeSPe (the latter for the Sinore Adoption Agency) He then was inspired by other dexes to create The Blood Stone Dex on the Pokemon Crater forums on October the 17th, 2007, using only Frame 1 Male sprites. He soon let his close friend, Pokefreak31 use his Blood Stone pallete, and join the dex. The dex was a quick success, with a lot of people voting for there favourite Pokemon, including regulars like Hawk and freezer geezer. The dex was deleted with the rest of Pokemon Crater on 1st December, 2007, with just over 50 sprites. Re-Emergance TMoF and Llama Duck recreated the Blood Stone Dex a few days after they joined Pokedox. The duo sparked up interest, having an already impressive collection, and now has 36 pages of votes. Llama Duck unofficially quit the dex in August 2008, due to personal reasons, and has only ever made some random works when he is bored. AJ~ has had numerous hiatus', the first in March 2008 due to an elbow injury. He is currently on a minor hiatus, due to emotional distress after a breakup with Allie~. This hiatus is nearing it's end, as AJ~ has confirmed that he is working on more sprites. AJ~ has continuously worked on editting the pallete with more features, and fixing up old sprites to incoporate these new features. These features included more blood spray, gun wounds, gashes, cracked stone (in cases of Rock Pokemon), and missing body parts. He also began spriting on different types of Pokemon sprites, including Frame 2, Back Sprites, and after the release of Platinum, Back Sprite Frame 2 and Platinum sprites. The Dex won Best Dex 2008 in the Pokedox Choice Awards, and are favourites to win Best Dex 2009. In an attempt to create more activity in the Dex, AJ~ incorperated a Blood Stone Contest in the Dex, which only regulars could enter. The winner would get a trophy, and one free Blood Stone. Because of this, AJ hired Little.Miss.Random to send PMs to the regulars and get there entries. The contests are no longer around, however AJ~ will think about re-adding them. Workers Current AJ~ (Owner) Former Pokefreak31 (Co-Owner) Little.Miss.Random (Secretary) Regulars A Regular is a member who has posted at least five times in the dex. This is the current list of regulars. *lank-e *Hawk *Trad Skeleton *freezer geezer *vasden2 *Mr Kokum Buyo *Manny *Ebil! Bunneh *GigaKnight *randomdragon! *BeSPe *Eternal Shadow (banned) *Allie~ *Jayhawk *jaytee *Cassandra *Little.Miss.Random *Last Seconds *Kuroshi *shadowdorothy Category:Dexes Category:Pokedox Choice Awards 2008 Winners